Talk Dirty to Me
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Jade keeps sending dirty texts to Cat because her name is right beside Tori's in her contacts. Tumblr request. Jori.


**I don't know how I feel about this. It's got a strange flow and I don't think I like it in first person. But it's not too bad.**

**Tumblr request: Jade keeps sending dirty texts to Cat because her name is right beside Tori's in her contacts.**

Jade keeps catching my eye and smirking at me. I feel like I'm missing out on something. It started after I sent her a text asking if she wanted to eat out after school. She didn't even answer me. _Rude_. She just sat down beside me in Sikowitz's class and raised her eyebrow at me. Like I was in on some joke. _I'm not_. Now I'm sitting at lunch eating my salad and trying to figure out if I know something that I can't remember.

Jade sits beside me and I ignore her attempts to get my attention.

"Jade, why did you call me 'Pet' and what does it mean that you're going to eat me out?" Cat asks as she sets her lunch on the table in front of her. Beck spits out his drink and Robbie falls off of the bench.

"What!?" Jade snaps, her face fading to red. I turn to her.

"What is she talking about?" I ask. Jade turns to me looking worried.

"I have no idea!" She sputters. "Wait," she pulls her phone out of her pocket. I watch her in confusion. Is she cheating on me with Cat?

"Damnit." She mutters. "Cat, why didn't you tell me you were getting these texts?" Jade asks sternly.

"I didn't understand them." She answers. I am so confused.

"And you didn't think to ask why I was sending you these things?" Jade gives her phone a shake.

"Uh," Cat looks around the table for help, "no, was I supposed to?" She asks innocently. Jade pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Give me your phone." She extends her arm and holds out her hand. Cat pulls her pink phone out of her pocket and gives it over to Jade. Jade clicks through a few screens and turns to me.

"I was wondering why you didn't text me back; I was assuming it was because you were a prude." She holds the phone in front of me but I am too offended to look at it.

"A prude?" I scoff.

"Just read the phone." She says. "Read the phoooooooooone." She twists it back and forth in my face. I grab her arm.

"I hate when you use my own bit against me." I say but take the phone from her anyways. The most recent message says:

_I want to eat you out after school, Pet._ Oh, that's why she kept winking at me today. I glance up at her and see that she is eating my salad. I scroll to the next message from yesterday.

_Your ass looks good today. Wear those jeans more often_. I smile and scroll down again.

_I'm coming over; you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow._ Oh, that was why she showed up without telling me two nights ago. It was true though, I hurt so badly the next day. Can you picture Jade with a strap-on? Well don't. Because she is my girlfriend. I scroll down a few boring messages to Cat.

_You left your bra at my house; if you come and get it I'll let you do me a few "favors". _That's where my bra went! That is my favorite bra. I continue to scroll but I don't find anymore dirty text messages and I delete the ones that are before handing Cat her phone.

"How did you text Cat without knowing?" I ask Jade. She shrugs.

"Her name is right above yours." I'm confused.

"Give me your phone." I hold my hand out expectantly. She hands it over and I look through her contacts.

"Your contacts are organized by last name?" I roll my eyes and change my name from Tori Vega to just Tori and hand it back to her.

"Be more careful when you text me." I say. She pockets her phone and smirks.

"I'll try." She continues to eat my salad. "Did you like what they said?" She asks. I squirm on the seat because when she lowers her voice and it is husky I can't help but get turned on. And the texts don't help matters. She smiles widely when she notices the affect she has on me. She yanks out her phone, types quickly and presses send. I know it's to me before my phone vibrates.

_Let the games begin._ I narrow my eyes at her and shove my phone into my pocket before grabbing my salad and finishing the last few bites.

After the bell rings and we go to our next class, I feel my phone vibrate four times. I ignore it until we switch classes and all of them are from Jade. I delete them without reading them because I know she just wants me to suffer all day. I refuse. I think she saw me do it, though, because she drags me into the janitor's closet and kisses me hard.

"You can't win." She tells me before leaving me panting in the closet. I grumble as I rush to my next class. I'm still late, by the way. I eventually turn my phone off when she doesn't stop texting me.

In calculus a boy hands me a note and when I ask him who it's from he squeaks and runs away. If I didn't think it was Jade before, I know now. I open the note under my desk and read it slowly.

_You think you can avoid it, but I'm having too much fun with you. I like to play with you. You like when I play with you. Don't you?_

Next to her signature at the bottom of the paper is her lipstick where she pressed her lips to the page. I crumble the paper into a ball and sigh loudly. I can still feel her lips on mine. She loves to get me worked up at school. It's some kind of hobby to her. Well, I won't give up that easily.

The next period is my study hall. I send her a text telling her to meet me in the janitor's closet. She's waiting for me when I get out of study hall. As soon as I close the door behind me, I kiss her.

"What." Kiss.

"Are." Kiss.

"You." Kiss.

"Doing?" She asks me. I don't answer. I just slide my hand into her jeans. She grunts as I push into her.

"Tori." She gasps.

"I'm winning." I tell her. I capture her lips with mine and speed up my fingers. I curl my fingers in her roughly.

"I don't want you trying to make me horny while we're at school anymore. Do you understand?" I ask. Her eyes are unfocused and she is breathing heavily.

"I said, do you understand?" I push another finger into her. She gasps and her eyes roll back into her head.

I smirk and pull my hand out of Jade's pants. I wipe my hand at my jeans and she slips down to the floor.

"I understand." Jade breathes slowly. She's got a silly smile on her face and she laughs quietly.

"I understand quite well, that if I ever want you to do that again I'll just have to think of some creative ways to get you horny." She grins.

"Jade." I whine.

"Nope, you made it perfectly clear." She stands up and kisses me. "I'll see you tonight, babe, leave your phone on."


End file.
